Stolen Hostages
by Jameson
Summary: Oneshot  Megatron and the Decepticons have taken a clump of random people and Spike and Sparkplug hostage and are using them as a shield against the Autobots.  Only the most flybytheseatofyourpants plan can save them now.


-1"Optimus!" Spike Witwicky called desperately. "Help us!"

The boy and his father were being held at gunpoint along with nearly twenty five other human captives, Decepticon lasers daring them to escape. The bulk of the Autobot forces stood uselessly to the side, knowing any attempt at rescue would give their enemies the excuse they needed to start killing. Megatron laughed at the robots' helplessness.

"You see Prime! Your annoying regard for Earth lives has left you crippled!" Megatron nodded to the line. "They are my wild cards. They give me the upper hand!" He smirked to his chief warden. "Starscream, if one Autobot flinches suspiciously, you have my permission to fire."

Starscream grinned venomously and poked his null ray into the back of the nearest human. "Yes, oh Mighty Megatron."

"Optimus!" Spike cried again.

His father, Sparkplug caught the Autobot leader's eye and then looked away. It was obvious there was nothing to be done. He elbowed his son to cease his yelling. "It won't do any good."

Spike looked at Prime, the mighty robot frozen in the face of this puzzle. Optimus refused to meet his gaze, instead staring downward, thinking hard about possible solutions. Spike turned his attention to the small yellow robot at his leader's feet. Bumblebee's eyes did lock. They were confused and scared. It didn't help Spike any.

Bumblebee surveyed the line of people, the sickeningly amused Decepticons standing around them at all sides, and the ridiculous amount of Autobots standing by useless while all this took place. He looked up to Prime to find him deep in thought. He looked to the autobot on his left, Wheeljack, and asked for ideas with a shrug. Wheeljack shook his head slowly, afraid a sound might set off this delicately laid trap.

Megatron let out another barking laugh. He turned to the forces assembled behind him. "This game bores me. We have energy to collect. Gather the humans together. We're taking them with us."

"Wait!"

The whole complex paused and turned. Bumblebee shrank back a little into Optimus's shadow. He'd spoken on impulse, without thinking and without anything to back himself up. He moved quickly on a hastily assembled plan. Wheeljack hissed after him, his vocal lights barely lit. "What are you doing?"

"Something crazy!" He hissed back. "Drag me out if I die." He stepped forward, his hands in the air, his voice loud enough for Megatron to hear. "Wait! Wait! Stop." He walked into the middle of the Decepticons, crossing the empty standoff space and stopping right in front of Spike. He picked him up off the line and held him in both hands. Spike was confused beyond response. Bumblebee gave him quick 'I'm making this up as I go along' shrug then looked straight up at Megatron. "You can't take this one, this one's mine!"

Megatron stopped for a second. "I was not aware Autobots kept humans as pets."

"Well, I do, and this one's mine." Bumblebee said, holding Spike up as proof.

Megatron fixed the small robot with a strangely sincere smile. He nodded slowly with approval. "I am pleasantly surprised. I was under the impression that Autobots regarded humans as equals, but here the smallest of them has placed himself in the roll of master!" The Decepticon leader smiled satisfactorily at the small 'bot. Bumblebee began to feel a little sick. "You have earned my respect. You may keep that one."

Bumblebee nodded an improvised bow. "Thanks very much." He pulled Spike up into the crook of one arm and headed away from the line.

His fellow Autobots were shocked. They exchanged stunned glances. Wheeljack's eyes widened, then suddenly he rushed out of line. "Hey no fair!" The compound's eyes snapped to him the same way they had to Bumblebee. Wheeljack pointed to the yellow bug like a brother appealing to a parent for equal treatment. "He got to keep his!"

Megatron frowned. "What?"

Wheeljack reached down and picked Sparkplug out of the crowd. "If he gets his then I get mine."

Megatron was taken off guard and actually stuttered. "Well, I suppose..."

"Then I should get mine too!" Cliffjumper cried, running up and grabbing a random man.

"Me too!" Jazz said, doing the same.

Sideswipe tugged Sunstreaker. "Lets grab ours!"

Immediately and in a clamor, the rest of the Autobot forces dashed forward and began claiming hostages as their own. Ironhide tried to suppress a grin as he watched the other Autobots pick humans out of danger. He elbowed Optimus Prime and dashed past. "And me! I want mine!"

Optimus was amazed and amused. He shook his head and joined the action "Right!" The other Autobots moved away from the Decepticons with their prizes leaving Prime looking stern in the middle. "I'm leader so these last..." He counted quickly. "Five are mine." He picked up the last of the hostages and stored them on his shoulders. "You underestimate us Megatron! May this be a lesson that the Autobot's will always be the strongest!"

Starscream's jaw had gone slack. He watched Prime signal a retreat and take off for the highway at a run. The seeker pointed after him. "What could you possibly need five for!?"

Optimus turned quickly over his shoulder. "They do my laundry!"

And with that he, and his free slaves were gone to safety.


End file.
